Rand's Resolve
by Lanaroolz
Summary: Rand comes to a starling realization on the bridge.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I was reading a ton of _slash _yesterday, and it made me think about the story my mom always tells about her gay-dar being broken (Message me if you want to hear it!). So, I decided to write a story about the crew (specifically Rand) realizing how blatantly GAY Kirk and Spock are. Not actually a slash, just a story to show how gay they look together. =D

* * *

Janice Rand was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor of the Turbo Lift. Not that it was slow; it just wasn't as fast as the term "turbo" implied. The PADD resting on her arm had the duty roster on it, typed up and ready to sign. All there was left to do was have the Captain sign it, and she'd be off for lunch. She'll admit that she used to have an infatuation with Captain Kirk, but she was over that now. Sometimes you just have to cut your losses and start again.

As the lift's doors opened, she fumbled with the PADD in a fit of utter surprise and it tumbled to the ground with a rather loud clanking noise. Naturally, the entire bridge turned to face her.

"Uh, slipped, sorry," was, evidently, an acceptable response for most of the bridge, seeing as they turned back to their work, but Uhura and the rest of the female company on the bridge gave her a look that seemed to say: "Yeah, I know."

What it was that made her drop her PADD in the first place was no longer apparent, but the memory was permanently branded onto her brain. And Yeoman Rand couldn't keep it from playing over and over again in her head. Recollecting herself, she gathered up the courage to walk up to the Captain and present him with the data, barely remembering what it was herself as she explained it to him. She managed a vague, forced smile when Kirk returned the PADD and tried not to make it look like she was in such a hurry when she rushed towards the communications station.

"Did you see- I mean… wha- I used to like him!" she managed to blurt out while still whispering.

"Trust me, they've been like that all day. Or at least it sure seems like it. You try not to, but you just _can't look away_," Uhura whispered back, sneaking paranoid glances back and forth between the Captain and his Yeoman.

"The hanging over each other, ugh... and did you see the way he _looked _at him?" Rand visibly shuddered.

"Oh my god, I know," Uhura said with a serious expression on her face, then glanced back at the Captain. "Let's talk about this later; you off in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, oh god, I think I'm going to go lie down."

"That's the first thing I did; told him I felt sick."

"I _do_ feel sick," Rand insisted.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did, too," Uhura took one last glimpse at Kirk. "Cafeteria?"

"I'll be there," Rand claimed.

Janice Rand found that she couldn't block out the image in her head of Spock causally leaning against the Captain's chair and the peaceful smile on Kirk's face. As the doors on the Turbo Lift closed, she couldn't help but shudder again at the idea as a disturbing resolution formed in her mind: They are SO gay.

* * *

A/N: No offence to anyone for being gay, I just think it would be a startling realization that the Captain and his First Officer... Well, you get the picture. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I wasn't going to continue this, but a reviewer asked me to update, so I couldn't say no (pushover much?). My last chapter turned out a little more homophobic then I'd intended, so I hope this makes up for it. There might be a GAPING plot hole, but if you close one eye, squint, and turn you head to the side, you can't see it. =D

* * *

Janice Rand was had gotten over herself. She was now completely over the fact that The Captain and Mr. Spock were probably in love. She wasn't thinking about the way Kirk had looked at his First Officer or the way Spock was ever so slightly hovering around him… Damnit!

Rand checked the clock on the wall, it had been sixteen minutes. Where was Uhura? She needed some answers _right freaking now_! She stared at the door to the cafeteria; come on, how long was she going to have to wait?

Just then, as if Heaven was answering her prayers, Lieutenant Uhura walked through the door. Rand nearly knocked over a few people as she scampered up to her.

"Oh, thank god! I was going to explode, having no one to talk too."

Uhura grinned. "Yeah, I know what that's like. You're lucky you didn't have to sit through a whole _shift_ of that without having anyone to talk too."

"Who else knows?!" Rand exclaimed excitedly the two women returned to her table.

"Uh, everybody? How can you not notice? Unless you gay-dar is malfunctioning," Uhura giggled.

"What you girls talking about?" Christine Chapel asked lightly as she set her tray down next to Rand.

"Oh, nothing, just how Kirk and Spock are totally in, love!" Uhura fought to control her tone as she was afraid that she was going to announce it to the entirety of the crew.

"Kirk and Spock are WHAT?!" Chapel demanded, wide-eyed. "Oh my… do you know how much this explains?"

"NO!" Uhura and Rand cried out at the same time. "Tell us, you have to tell us now!" Rand pleaded.

"Well, just, you know, whenever Spock is in Sickbay, Kirk always beeping in every few minutes, more often than that, asking about him. Every time he always tells me to call him immediately if Spock regains consciousness, but then calls again within seconds! Are they really… Wow…"

"Aw!" Rand cried at the same time Uhura exclaimed "That's so cute!"

At the sound of the crew women's exclamations, Lieutenant Jessica Miller and her closest friends Diana Johnson and Kira Howard plopped down next to the threesome and inquired what the commotion was about. After a brief explanation, the most recent three to the group stared in disbelief.

"In love? That's so romantic! But are they allowed together by Starfleet regulations?" Kira questioned.

"What if they're not!? They're in love, but have to keep it a secret because it's forbidden! What is Starfleet tears them apart?!" Jessica demanded. "Do they even know of each other's affections?"

By this time, a whole crowd of female personnel had crowded around the table, asking questions and contemplating how to set the two up. The gossiping girls did not go unnoticed by the trio that now entered the cafeteria. The objects of the conversation had taken a lunch break, along with their good friend, Doctor Leonard McCoy. They glanced at the girls, but soon decided it was probably for their benefit that they didn't ask. They had no idea how right they were.

Now, Spock can't be blamed for what he heard, everyone knows that those pointy ears of his aren't just for good looks. And when he stopped dead in his tracks, not daring to hear any more, but not having the force of will to stop listening, and calmly decided to walk back out of the cafeteria, naturally, his company was interested.

"Something wrong, Spock?" McCoy queried, half professionally, half amused that Spock would seem to be afraid of a group of gossiping girls.

"I would prefer not to discuss it, or to acknowledge that it ever happened," Spock replied in his usual monotone.

"Those girls talking about you? Well, come on; let's show them that Mr. Spock isn't someone to be joked about," Kirk said with mock seriousness.

Now, when Captain Kirk grabbed Spock by the arm and dragged him back into the cafeteria (despite the complaints and resistance from Spock), toward the table that the cluster of women was located, Diana pointed at them and squealed "Look!" in a manner that attracted the attention of the whole room. The entire table covered their mouths with their hands, or some similar action to show their surprise. Then, the whole bunch of them started talking and flailing about in a style that suggested that Brad Pitt had just walked in announcing he was single.

Kirk just stared, confused. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, and had a feeling he didn't want to. Spock closed his eyes. Not so happily for him, he was probably the only one who could determine what was being said. He was also the one who wanted to hear it the least.

"Now ladies… _ladies_… LADIES!!" Kirk yelled as loud as he could, attracting the attention of the Starships in the surrounding quadrants. "What is all of this about?"

He was met with utter silence as all the "ladies" snapped to attention. In all the confusion, Captain Kirk had yet to realize that he was still holding on to Spock's arm; the ladies hadn't. Staring at the spot where Kirk's hand and Spock's arm were in contact was all the poor girls could get it through their heads to do.

"What is this about?" Kirk said more slowly and dramatically this time.

"Well," a young, flabbergasted yeoman began, not quite sure how to explain, or how to concentrate with Kirk and Spock _touching_ like that.

"Captain," A thoroughly disturbed Spock said to his closest friend, in more than one sense of the word, "it would be most prudent of you to remove your hand from my arm."

"Wh-,"

And then, suddenly, it hit him. His eyes traveled slowly down his arm, until his fixed his eyes on the spot that the whole of the room was looking at. He looked back up to Spock, and then the girls, still standing at attention. Once again capturing Spock's eyes, he stammered:

"You don't mean…" Kirk's line of vision sought its way back to the girls. "They think that…"

"Your hand, Captain?" Spock insisted, as desperately as a Vulcan can bring himself to be.

Kirk removed his hand from his First Officers arm and stared back at the girls. Without saying a word, the now thoroughly disturbed Captain made his way out of the room. Spock took a few seconds to collect himself before his followed.

Waiting right out side the door, the two officers couldn't bring themselves to go any further, or move at all, for that matter. McCoy looked back at the door, still trying to put together the pieces in his mind.

"Did they think that you two were… they thought you were _gay?_"

"Evidently, we are constantly touching each other and make suggestive comments. Also, they seem to think that when-" Spock stopped in mid-sentence.

"When what?" Kirk demanded apprehensively, wanting to know what he could have possible done to make his crew think that he preferred men, when he practically had a new _female_ lover every week.

But Spock didn't respond. He had his eyes closed and was trying to ignore what he just heard. He was the only one of the three who heard it, no doubt, and the most unfortunate, too. Perhaps Doctor McCoy would have found it amusing, but Spock decided he wasn't going to share it with him, since he couldn't bring himself to say anything at all. Spock simply left to his quarters to meditate, leaving a very confused Kirk and McCoy behind him. They would be better off, after all, not knowing what Yeoman Stephanie Rogers had just said.

"…Did they just breakup?"

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I don't know how that turned out... Not my best work, I don't think. Care to review and tell me?


End file.
